


Reunited

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Tickling, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Things are messy at first, but Shiro and Adam are still the same as the last time they saw one another.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven’t watched the past few seasons of Voltron so like I apologize if my characterization is off or if I’m missing any details! I just really wanted to write something because these men deserved SO MUCH BETTER. Enjoy!

Adam looked older.

Of course he did, it had been awhile since Shiro had been home…And he knew that he looked different too. As Adam’s eyes looked him over, he shrunk into himself. Full of scars and missing pieces, he wasn’t sure if his damage was too much for Adam to handle.

And then Adam was hugging him, still shorter and smaller in stature, pressing his face into Shiro’s chest as he whispered, “Takashi…”, his voice the same as it punctuated each syllable of his name.

And Shiro hugged him back, tentative with his arm at first but deciding he didn’t care. The other paladins didn’t question, or pry. They turned their heads respectively, let the couple have the reunion that Shiro had dreamed about every night since he left for the Kerberos mission.

And things weren’t normal. They weren’t even okay for the first few days, weeks even. But slowly, that changed.

Lance reunited with his family, piles of children with the same dark skin and lanky figures hugging him with the same fierce love that Lance himself had for everyone. Keith was awkwardly introduced to each family member, and he slowly warmed up to them. He looked happy.

Hunk’s reunion was smaller, but no less loving. He was the spitting image of his father, who had no shame in crying tears of joy as he hugged his son to him.

And Pidge’s mother got both her children back which was more than they could have asked for. She drank in each of their features like it was the first time she’d ever seen them.

And Shiro? Shiro got the love of his life back, though it took some work for things to be normal. A lot of explaining, apologies on both their parts, and a lot of catching up.

But it was still the same Adam. The same man he’d agreed to marry just years ago, the same man he loved more than words could explain.

He still took his coffee the same way. He still pushed up his glasses by putting his ring finger to the bridge. He still called Shiro “Takashi” in the same exact way, his voice soft as he pronounced it like it was something precious.

As they watched Lance roughhouse with his siblings, Shiro smiled.

“He missed them so much,” he said. “He talked about them constantly.”

Adam turned to him. “Did you ever talk about me?”

“I mentioned you, once or twice. I just…talking about you hurt. And I wasn’t ‘out’ so I never called you my fiancé…We technically weren’t engaged anymore though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“About-?”

“About leaving you.”

Shiro shook his head, taking his hand. “Don’t apologize.”

“But-“

“Not now. We can get all deep and sentimental and sad another time. Let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re next to each other.”

Adam nodded, interlacing their fingers.

They were pulled from their moment at the sound of squealing laughter, and they looked up to see Lance tickling his younger cousin. Shiro remembered him doing similar things to Keith, Hunk, and Pidge, as well as being on the receiving end.

And then Shiro turned to Adam, a curious look on his face.

“What?” Adam asked defensively.

“Oh, nothing,” Shiro replied.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Takashi…”

“You know, I’ve been thinking…You still sleep in the same position, you still smile the same when I compliment you…But I wonder what else is the same about you.”

And before Adam could reply, Shiro was poking his ribs and making him giggle. So, he repeated the action a few times, then moved to his sides, before wiggling his fingers over his neck for a moment, then reaching down to squeeze his knee, keeping Adam giggling softly the whole time.

“Yup. Still ticklish,” Shiro grinned.

“And you still blush whenever I touch you unexpectedly, and you still hold my face the same when we kiss. Are you still ticklish, Takashi?”

And Shiro took off, his fiancé hot on his heels as they laughed.

And things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com


End file.
